Hiken no Ace in Fairy Tail
by Portgas D Trace
Summary: After his battle with Blackbeard, Ace founds himself trapped in the Fairy tail world. Now he goes on a Adventure in order to go back to his wold, but does he really wants to go back? First fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, after seeing many One Piece/Fairy Tail Crossover fics I had the idea of write my own story, this is going to be my first fic so don't be too cruel if it's not good.**

**My story takes place when Ace fought with Blackbeard(Marshall D Teach)**

**I don't own One piece or Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1:Sun VS Darkness

The Blackbeard pirates were having a lot of work dealing with Ace due to his Logia abilities, Auge's bullets just passed through Ace's body and the entire building that Burgass threw him was easily destroyed.

Seeing this situation Marshall yells them "Auge, Burgass , you two stay out of this!. You're still no match for him!"

Both of them regrouped with Marshall obeying his orders and Burgass tell him"Sorry boss"

Suddenly, Ace yelled "**Hiken**!" and the hole crew (mainly Marshall) were hit by a huge wave of fire. When Ace approached to them, he saw that Marshall was yelling in extreme pain while his nakamas were trying to turn off the flames in his body.

"Stop it!, all of you stay back" yelled Marshall when he was trying to get up. Ace could see that Marshall was breathing heavily but suddenly those paintings transformed into a laugh.

When he finally stood up he smirked to Ace and told him "I see Ace, so you wanna kill me. I know that I betrayed the crew when I killed a Nakama, but you have to understand that he found the devil fruit that I wanted, I had no choice!

Ace just stood firm, no paying attention to his words.

"Zehahahaha! Very well if you don't want to be my nakama then I'll beat you with my new powers, Take a good look!"

Suddenly dark clouds began to surround Marshall, when he was completely surrounded by those clouds he laughs again a says proudly "I'm…DARKNESS!"

Ace rises an eyebrow and asks him "Darkness?"

"That's right commander Ace, this fruit it's extremely rare even for the logias, there's no way I'm gonna lose to you!"

Ace answered with a smirk and told him "Hmph, as you like"

"I'll let you taste a little of this powerful fruit, look around you" then Marshall concentrates some darkness on his right hand and then hits the ground with it, a huge dark cloud covered the hole ground all the village and in a matter of seconds the village was completely gone.

"The Gravity of the darkness allows me to absorb anything by destroy it, now I'll show you what happened to the village, **LIBERATION**!"

Again, dark clouds came out of Marshall and began to form a circle over his head, then massive quantity of wood, piece of glasses, and other things came out of the darkness revealing that the hole village was completely destroyed.

"Zehahahaha!, do you get it now Ace? There's no way that you can…huh?"Marshall was interrupted when he saw some fireflies-like balls around him.

Ace was with both of his hands up and his hat covering his eyes "**Hotarubi**" he said, and suddenly he yells "**HIDARUMA**!"

Once he yelled that, all the fireflies around Marshall turned in to flames, burning him over his hole body, again Marshall was in the floor yelling in pain while the flames were over his body.

"I understand very well the great power of the darkness" Ace told him "But this is quite strange… if you really are a Logia type you should be able to dodge an attack like this, are you sure that it's not a Paramecia type?"

Dark clouds surrounded Marshall's torso in order to turn off the flames, when he got on his feet he yells "No it's not, my ability of darkness allows me to absorb anything Fire, Bullets, Lighting, Swords, even the pain! I can't dodge attacks like the rest of you do, my body takes more pain than a normal human!"

'Then why he would want such ability if it has such weakness?' Ace thought.

"But!" he suddenly said "In exchange of that I'm able to overcome to the others devil fruit abilities, and that's why I'm able to do this!" he rises his left hand and point it towards Ace "**KUROUZO**"

Dark clouds appeared from his hand and ran towards Ace surrounding him, Ace felt like if he was being dragged towards Marshall, but what really surprised him was that Marshall grabbed him by one of his shoulders, he was touching him!

Marshall smirked at his reaction and punchs him right in the stomach and sends him several meters away, "Zehahahaha!, what do you think Ace?, I bet that it's been a long time since someone punched you"

Ace was really surprised by that ability of Marshall, 'This is going to be tougher than I thought' he murmured to himself, but when he was trying to get up…

"**KUROUZO**" again, Ace was being dragged towards Marshall but he wasn't going to do that mistake twice, his arms turned into flames and he yelled "**Shinka Shiranui**!" from Ace's arms , two lances of fire were launched towards Marshall.

Marshall didn't have time to dodge the attack and the lances pierced his torso, incredibly and despite feeling a horrible pain Marshall didn't fall to the ground, instead of that he was able to smash Ace's neck with an enormous strength and send him flying to a house(at least what remained of the house).

"Damn it, he almost broke my neck" Ace said while he was rubbing his neck.

Marshall managed to take off the fire lances from his body and got back to his feet (again) and starts to laugh.

Seeing this as an opening Ace quickly crossed two of his fingers in a "+" like form and yelled "**Juujika**!", a beam of fire was launched from Ace's fingers right towards Marshall, but he just remained firm with a smirk on his face, once that the beam hit Marshall, a explosion covered him completely, but when the smoke got clear, Marshall was still there with no damage.

The fight continued by several minutes, when it reached a point were Ace was in the ground breathing heavily, and Marshall was on his feet but he was also panting.

Marshall laughs again "ZEHAHAHAHA!, Wonderful Ace!, really wonderful!, your power it's truly amazing, it would be a shame that so much power ends with the marines(Marshall was planning to capture Ace to give him to the marine), I'll ask you one more time, be my nakama!, just think about a far we can go if we work together!"

Ace was trying to get up but he stops for a second, then he looks at Marshall and tells him "Sorry, but if I become your nakama I'll be betraying in all that I believe, I definitely don't wanna live with any regrets in my life, did you understand me Idiot?"

For a second, Marshall smirk disappeared, he was a little disappointed at that answer, but his' smirk comes back and tells him "Very well Commander Ace, if that's what you want then I'll defeat you right now" A huge tornado of black clouds surrounded to Marshall "Die for the power of the darkness!"

Ace finally stood up and decided to use all his strength (or what remained of it) in one attack "**DAI ENKAI**!"

Suddenly, under Ace's feet, a huge amount of fire was forming, and then all that fire surrounded his right punch creating a huge sphere of light around his body "**ENTEI**!".

Marshall was surprised that Ace still had that kind of strength despite being fighting with him for several minutes. "The Sun or the Darkness, which one is the strongest?"

Ace smirked at this question "Why don't you come here , and find it out by yourself?"

Both fighters jumped towards each other while they were yelling their war cries

When the attacks collided, a huge explosion of Light and Darkness could be seen in the hole island and even from the sea.

Marshall knew that he had won the battle, so he just waited that all the smoke would clear "Haa…haa…that was… haa… haa...harder than…haa…haa…I thought…haa…".When the smoke began to disappear Marshall smirked and said "But at least, I'll be able catch him".

Once that all the smoke was completely gone, the only thing that he found of Ace was his hat, Marshall was completely shocked "WHA…WHAT?, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENNED?, WHERE IS HE?,HE COULDN'T ESCAPE FROM THAT ATTACK!"

The Blackbeard pirates appeared, surprised from all the destruction, but Burgas notices that his captain is surprised by something "Hey boss what happened?" Auge noticed this as well but he ask from someone else "Where's Hiken no Ace?".

Marshall recovered from the shock and tells them "I don't know, looks like he got away, hurry up and find him he couldn't have gone far!"

"Yes sir!" all the crew members answered and began to search for Ace. However Marshall didn't know that no matter how much he searchs for him he was never going to find him…

"Whe… where am I?" Ace asked while he was opening his eyes but all that he can see is darkness and more darkness "Am I dead?" he wondered, suddenly he could see a that the darkness was disappearing revealing a blue sky with a morning sun.

Then, Ace could feel something else(or not feel in this case), and was that his feet weren't touching the ground, he began to sweat nervously and when he gathered enough courage to look down he saw that he was over a city…IN THE MID OF THE AIR!

His eyes went wide and his mouth opened (in a comical way) "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!" Ace yelled before start to fall and fall and fall and…(well you got the idea).

**And…done the first chapter, I hope you liked it, reviews are really appreciate it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own One piece or Fairy Tail**

Chapter 2: I'm Portgas D Ace

The Fairy Tail guild was having a normal day (or at least as normal as a day can be in the guild) Cana was drinking alcohol from a barrel, Elfman was saying how a man can be a man, Gray was sitting on a table (but he was only in his boxers), Jet and Droy were trying to impress Levy, Macao and Wakaba were talking about women, Mirajame was behind the bar table watching all the mess and a mountain of food was being eaten by…

"WE'RE HOME!" Natsu yelled while he was entering in the guild being followed by Happy and Lucy, for a moment everyone looked at Natsu and Lucy to say hello before going back to do their usual things.

Natsu immediately ran towards Gray, and both of them started to talk about another pointless argument which quickly transformed into another fight.

Lucy walked towards the bar table sighing deeply. "What's wrong Lucy-chan?" Mira asked at the blonde girl after seeing her so upset.

"We failed the job Mira" Happy said rising his pawn.

"Awwww that's too bad Happy, Lucy" Mira said

"At this rate I won't be able to pay the rent for my apartment" Lucy said while she cried anime tears.

"Oh come on Lucy cheer up, you still have time to…" Mira was interrupted when the three of them heard a thud in one side of the bar table.

Lucy turned her head to where the sound came from and was shocked to see a tall, shirtless young man wearing an orange hat and two guns attached to his back and a smaller one in his left leg, he was also wearing black boots and shorts with a belt with some bullets on it.

But that wasn't what shocked Lucy, what really impressed her was that the young man was surrounded by a large number of dirty plates (around 20 or 30), and that his face was on a plate which still had food on it.

"Oh my…" Mira said giggling.

"Again? " Happy asked while he was sweat-dropping

"H-H-Hey, is he all right?" Lucy asked nervously

She approached to the guy, but he didn't move, this made Lucy began to panic.

"I-Is, he d-d-d-dead?"

"Who knows?" a member said

"Maybe" another answered

"Seriously?" Lucy asked even more shocked (if that was possible).

Suddenly, the unknown guy raised his head taking a deep breath, Lucy's heart almost stopped while she was screaming in terror.

"…Huh?" the man said, he began to look around him and finally said "damn, I fall asleep"

"YOU FALL ASLEEP?" Lucy asked/yelled, recovering from the fright.

The young man looked at Lucy "Oh sorry, did I scare you?"

"N-N-No, not at all" she lied 'OF COURSED YOU SCARED ME!'

"Oh, hi Happy, how are you?" he said patting his head.

"We failed the job" Happy told him "It was Lucy's fault"

"NO IT WASN'T!" Lucy yelled angrily

"Lucy?" he asked confused.

Lucy realized that this was the first time that she sees this member "I'm Lucy Hearthpillia, I'm a new mage in the guild, nice to meet you" she said extending her hand.

"Oh come on, there's no reason to be so formal" he laughed "Nice to meet you too" he said shaking her hand.

Natsu, who was still fighting with Gray, heard the voice and turned his head to the bar table, when he saw the guy a smirk appeared in his face and began to ran towards him(both of his fists in flames).

"So…who are you?" she asked him.

"Oh right, where are my manners? ,I'm…" before he could answer her, a loud yell interrupted him.

"ACE!" Natsu yelled and all the members turned their heads to see what was happening.

"FIGHT ME!" he yelled and jumped towards him.

"Excuse for a second…" Ace told to Lucy.

Ace stood up, clenched his right fist, twisted around his body, and before Natsu could even touch him, Ace punched him right in the face sending him several meters away destroying some tables and chairs before he crashed with a wall.

"Hmph, that's what he gets for pick fights with everyone" Gray murmured.

"Don't you think that Ace actually overdid it a little?" Cana asked him.

"Now, where were we?" Ace asked returning his attention to Lucy, but he saw a jaw dropped Lucy, a worried Happy, and a disappointing look of Mirajame, who had her hands on her whips.

"Ace" she began "you just destroyed 4 tables and 2 chairs of the guild"

"But Natsu started!" he said trying to defend himself.

"Yes, I could expect this from Natsu or Gray" "HEY!" Gray yelled "But I wasn't expecting that YOU will form part of this" she told him in a angry/disappointed tone.

"Sigh". "I guess you're right, sorry" he said bowing.

Mirajame smiled brightly and told him "I'm glad that you understand, now, do you want more meat or spaghetti?"

"EVEN MORE?, HE JUST ATE LIKE 30 PLATES OF FOOD!" Lucy screamed shocked.

"33 actually" Ace told her "But no, thanks anyway Mira"

Ace sited again with Lucy and began to introduce himself again "As you could hear, my name is Ace, Portgas D Ace".

"I see, nice to meet you Ace-san" Lucy told him with a smile.

Ace started to laugh "HAHAHAHA!, just call me Ace, if you are a mage of Fairy Tail then you must be a nakama"

Lucy blushed slightly at his sudden laugh feeling a bit embarrassed "R-Right, Ace"

"Well I got to go to my mission" Ace said while he was standing up but he suddenly remembered something "Oh yeah, I got something for you Lucy" said Ace before begin to search for something in his pockets.

'Something for me? ' she wondered.

Then, Ace pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Lucy "Here you go"

"Ummm… thanks" Lucy said taking the paper, she opened it, thinking that it was a letter, but she found that all the paper was completely blank.

"Ummm… Ace-sa…I mean, Ace, what's this supposed to be?"

"That's a special paper called 'Vivre Card', I give one to the members of the guild" said Ace.

Natsu (who appeared out of nowhere) tells Lucy "That's right, all of us have a Vivre Card of Ace" then Natsu pulls out another paper from his scarf and show it to Lucy.

"With this paper, my nakamas can know where I am, if you ever need my help use it to find me" he explained to Lucy "Take good care of it".

Lucy smiled and put the paper where she puts her keys "I will, thank you very much Ace".

"Well I'm leaving, Take care" Ace said while he was leaving but…

"WAIT A MINUTE ACE; I STILL WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" Natsu yelled, and ran towards Ace (again).

'Man, does he ever gives up?´ Ace thought irritated.

He grabbed one of his guns with his right hand and a blue colored bullet with the left one, and in a quick move, he loaded the gun with the bullet, and shoot it to Natsu.

When the bullet reached Natsu, a flash of blue light surrounded him, when the flash wore off, Lucy and the others saw that Natsu was inside a large cube of ice.

Everyone started to laugh at the ridiculous pose of Natsu.

"What was that?" Lucy asked to Mira.

"Hehehe…that was one of Ace's special bullets"

"Special bullets? " Lucy wondered.

"Yes, you see, he is a fire-magic user, what allows him to use his own fire like ammo, but Ace also uses some special bullets to fight those who resist fire-magic, like Natsu". Mira explained to Lucy.

"How much time do you think that Natsu will be in that ice?" Lucy asked, but Mira had to stop for a moment to think the answer, but Happy was the one to respond.

"The effect of Ace's ice bullets wears off to 3 to 5 minutes" Happy told her with a pawn in the air "But is Natsu who we're talking about, so the time on him must be…"

"AAAHHH!" all the ice around Natsu shattered into pieces while fire surrounded all his body.

"15 to 20 seconds more or less" Happy concluded.

"Where is Ace?" asked Natsu, obviously angry about being frozen. (I bet that if you are a fire-magic user, being frozen is an insult)

"He left on his mission while you were frozen idiot" Gray told trying not to laugh while he was talking.

"What are you laughing about pervert?" Natsu yelled him angrily.

"How did you call me flame-brain? " Gray shouted standing up ready to fight.

**Meanwhile…**

Ace was on Fiore's dock searching for a ship that he could borrow (or steal), he looks on the mission to search for details. The mission was S-class but simple (at least for someone like Ace) he had to take care of a group of pirates who were hiding on a island, the reward was 2500000 jewels, "Man, I just hope that I get some information on this mission".

Once that he found a ship, he asked to the captain if could use it for a while, the captain was unsure at first but when Ace explained him the situation he accept it and asked him if he needed a crew, but Ace told him that he was fine by himself.

Ace was feeling the breeze of the sea smelling a nostalgic scent. He gave a look to the sky "How long has it been since then?…" Ace asked to himself.

**Flashback 8 years ago…**

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Fiore, in the Fairy Tail guild everything was going like always, Macao and Wakabe were drinking, Cana was talking with Gray, Erza was eating alone in a table Laxus was hearing music with his headphones and saying that those brats (Cana, Erza, Gray) were a true headache, and Makarov was in the second floor seeing all of his "Children" having fun.

"Why that girl Erza always sits alone?" a young Gray asked.

"Maybe she doesn't like to talk" a young Cana told him "By the way Gray, your clothes…"

"Damn!, when did this happened?" said Gray when he realized that he was only in his boxers.

"Stupid kids…" Laxus murmured to himself with both of his hands on the back of his head.

However, all that "peace" was interrupted when something destroyed the guild's roof and crashed right in the lobby. Everyone quickly gathered around the crater in the lobby to see what crashed on it, when the smoke got clear they saw that it wasn't a "What" it was actually "Who".

"Ouch…man…what a crash" Ace said while he was getting up.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that was inside of a hole and was surrounded by unknown people. "Damn, they must be marines!" He tough and jumped out of the hole landing on the bar table.

"Where am I?"He asked angrily, "Please calm down, there's no reason to…" Macao was interrupted when Ace lifted a table and threw it to the members "Stay way!" he yelled.

All the members tried to catch him in order to calm him, but they couldn't even grab him no matter how much they tried.

Makarov decided to help them and turned his right arm into a gigantic size, Ace was really surprised by this "I-Is he a devil fruit user?" he wondered before being trapped in Makarov's giant hand.

"Now tell us who are you and…AAAAHHHH!" Makarov couldn't finish his sentence when he felt that his hand was burning. Being forced to let him go Makarov opened his hand (which was severally burned) and Ace landed on the ground surrounded by fire.

"Get out of my way!" Ace yelled while his right fist turned into fire "**HIKEN!"** A huge wave of fire came from his fist knocking almost all the members and completely destroyed the main doors.

"Good, now I can escape" Ace said running to the doors, but his path was blocked by Cana, Gray, Erza and Laxus. "I don't know who you are and I don't care, but no one do this to our guild and escape without punishment" Gray told him angrily "**Ice Make: Lance!".**

Gray created a lance of ice from his hands and threw it to Ace. 'What is this? Ice abilities? ' Ace thought while dodging the lance 'I thought Aokiji was the only one who could do that!'.

"Out of the way kids, I don't want to hurt you" Ace told them, but the four of them looked him in surprise. "Kids?, you're not in any position to call anyone a kid you brat!" Laxus screamed, angry by being called kid.

"Huh?" was all that Ace could answer. Then he saw a piece of a broken mirror (probably destroyed when he crashed in the guild) and saw what the blond guy was talking about, he was young again, too young, probably 12 years old!.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Ace yelled completely shocked.

Seeing that he wasn't paying attention, Erza charged towards him with her sword at full speed. "GYAAHH!" she screamed and slashed him diagonally, but to her surprise (and everyone else) her sword just passed through his body, like if he was some kind of ghost. When she turned around to see him, she saw that he wasn't even bleeding, in fact his wound was suddenly covered by fire, healing it.

"What kind of magic is this?" Macao asked in shock.

Before Ace could recover from the shock, Makarov punched him (with his left arm) in the neck knocking him out.

**3 Hours later…**

Ace wasn't having what you can call a pretty dream; actually he was having a nightmare about his battle with Marshall.

"Marshall!" Ace screamed while waking up in a bed, "Huh?". Ace founded himself in a room, and bandaged in all his chest area, his left arm was also bandaged.

"Are you all right?" a voice sounded in the room.

Ace looked to where the voice came from and saw a girl with red hair wearing a breastplate and a white skirt under it.

"Master, he's waking up" she said.

Makarov walked in the room with a smile (his right hand was bandaged), "I see, thanks Erza".He took a chair and pulled it next to Ace's bed "Now, young one, would you mind to tell us who are you?".

Despite his smile, Ace didn't trust in this old man.

"First tell me where am I, then I'll answer to your questions"

Erza was the one who responded his question "You are in the Fairy Tail's medical room".

"I see" Ace told them, but that answer only made him even more confused.

"Now, who are you?" Erza told him when she sited at one side of the bed "I'm Erza Scarlet"

Ace was unsure if it was right telling them his name, but they didn't feel like bad people and they definitely weren't marines (he realized that when he didn't wake up in a jail).

"I'm Portgas D Ace".

"I see" Makarov told him "Now, Ace would you mind to tell us why did you attacked us in that way?".

"Yeah, sorry about that, I thought you guys were marines or something like that" Ace said apologizing from all the havoc that he caused. "Marines? " both Erza and Makarov wondered. "Yes, you know, guys who wear a white jacket, a hat and chase down the pirates" Ace explained them but they were still confused. "I've never heard of them"Makarov said.

"WHAT?, how could you say that? They are for all over the Grandline!" Ace asked him in surprise

"Grandline?" Erza asked making Ace even more surprised. 'C-C-Could it be that I'm actually in…No ,no, no, there's no way' Ace thought shaking his head. "Ummmm…, have you guys heard about the 'One Piece'?" Ace asked them but they just shacked their heads in negation "Shichibukais(War lords)?", again a negative answer "Devil Fruits?".

"Kid, we don't know what are you talking about, are you sure that you are felling OK?" Makarov asked him.

'So that's how it is' Ace realized in his mind what was happening. "You two better be comfortable, because this is going to take a while" Ace told them and began to explain his history.

"….."

After a long explanation, Makarov and Erza didn't know how to react; they just had their eyes widened and their mouths slightly open.

A pirate king?, a treasure?, devil fruits?, a man made of darkness?, another world?. After the story that Ace told them they weren't sure if he was a normal kid.

"Master, what if he's lying" Erza whispered to Makarov "I don't think so Erza, he sounded very serious when he told us that story, besides his explanation about those 'devil fruits' could explain why you weren't able to hit him before" Makarov concluded.

Suddenly, a loud growl sounded around all the room. Makarov and Errza realized that the growl was coming from Ace's stomach.

"Now, where do you guys serve the food?" Ace asked, forgetting the fact that he was in another world. "AREN'T YOU EVEN A LITTLE SURPRISED?" both Makarov and Erza yelled him.

**Moments later**

Ace was eating in the bar table, and all the guild members gathered around Makarov and Erza to hear Ace's story, once they finished, some members were speechless and others were thinking that it was a kind of joke.

"C'mon old man, do you really think that all that it's true?" Gray asked him barely containing his laugh.

"Yes, I believe him" said Makarov in a serious tone, and all the smirks in the members disappeared.

"So, what are we going to do about him" Wakabe asked turning on his cigarette.

Makarov continued with his serious expression and told him "Well I was thinking that he could…"

"Phew!" Ace said contently "Thanks for the food". All members jaw dropped when they saw that Ace was surrounded by a mini-mountain of dirty plates.

"H-H-He ate the food of 15 people!" Cana said astonished.

"It's more like 20 people, Cana" Makarov said with a surprised face.

"Thanks for everything, and sorry for all the mess that I caused" He said politely and bowed to everyone before walking to the doors (what remained of them).

"Hey where are you going?"Makarov stopped him "You have nowhere to go, so why don't you join to Fairy Tail?". Everyone, especially Ace was surprised by this."Really, old man?" Laxus asked him, showing a little of interest,"B-But I just destroyed half of the building, attacked everyone and burned your right hand" Ace said "So?, the fights between the members are very common over here" Makarov said waving his left hand. 'Seriously?' Ace sweat-dropped mentally."Besides you didn't hurt me that much, HAHAHA!" Makarov lied before the pain came from his right hand and cried anime tears "ouch, ouch, ouch". All the members sweat-dropped by this, when Makarov realized that he was acting like a fool (more than normal) he crossed his arms and coughed. "AHEM! , anyway, you could also find a way to go back to your home if you stay with us".

Ace thought deeply by some minutes, and finally answered. "Ok, I guess I'll join".

Once he said that a wide grin appeared in Makarov face "All right everyone let's make a welcome party to our new nakama!". "YEAAAAH!" all members (except Laxus) screamed. However before the party could start, Ace dropped his head and began to snore soundly.

Everyone was silent…."HE FALL ASLEEP!" all the members (even Laxus) screamed together with their jaws dropped.

**Flashback End…**

"Yeah, I still remember all that" Ace said to himself with a chuckle."It's been a while since I found some useful information" Ace said in a disappointed tone "But luckily, I'll might be able to find something on the mission"

Hours later Ace found a small island which was very similar to the one in the mission, "They must be here" Ace said when he leave the boat on the beach and began to walk deep in the island.

**In a Cave…**

"Look boss, we found more jewels!" a man screamed happily, while he was dragging a box full of jewels.

"Excellent, put them with the others!" a large man with a hat and black cap told him.

"At this rate, we are going to be so rich that we'll be able to buy an entire city!" another pirate said.

"Yes, we're unstoppable!" another said.

"We're strong!"

"We're pirates!"

"We're…" "Under arrest" another voice said surprising the pirates (they were 7 pirates).

Ace was standing in the cave's entrance with a piece of toasted meat on his right hand.

"H-H-He entered in the cave?"

"That's impossible!, how did he managed to dodge our guardian creature?"

Ace finished the toasted meat and threw the bone away "Oh, you must be talking about my lunch" Ace said with a grin.

"YOUR'S LUNCH?" all the pirates went pale and terrified at the saw of this guy.

"Who the hell are you?" the captain asked angrily.

Ace grin grew wider and began to produce some fire from his body."I'm Portgas D Ace!"

**A.N: I hope that this chapter was better than the last one. How you could see, Ace use dual guns in this fic, but he also as his Mera Mera no mi powers (if you don't know how he looks with two guns, write "Ace Strong World" in Google images to see what I'm talking about). I did that because I thought that those guns would be a good reinforcement to his fire powers, and also(like Mira explained) gave him some special bullets that he carries in his belt, those bullets are used when his enemies are fire-proof or could use his own fire against him. Hope you liked it, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own One piece or Fairy Tail**

Chapter 3: Bad Habits

Ace was coming back from the island where the pirates were hiding; he was sailing towards the village that requested the mission but with some extra passengers on the ship…

"Hey!, look everyone!" a villager said "Someone defeated the pirates".

Ace was walking from the village, dragging a bunch of beaten pirates tied with a rope, of course most of the villagers who were walking at the moment, stopped to see the beaten pirates and some others to cheer him.

"He did it!, He did it!"

"Finally, no more pirates!"

"Thank you!"

When he reached the Mayor's house he knocked the door, minutes later an old man came out the house with a box and a big smile on his face.

"The job is done, old man" Ace said with a grin.

"Thank you very much young one, thanks to you we're free again" he said in a very happy tone.

"Hehehe, I'm glad to help"

"Now here is your reward" the mayor showed the box to Ace "2500000 jewels, no more, no less" Ace took the box and handed over the pirates to the authorities. "By the way young man" the mayor began "Were you able to find anything else in the island?".

"I'm sorry but no, I wasn't able to find nothing else"

"Well that doesn't matter" the mayor said waving his hand "You took care of all the pirates and that's more than enough"

Ace returned to the ship with his reward and prepared to leave.

"Well I'm leaving, you guys be more careful!" Ace said to the villagers while he sailed off.

"We will!"

"Thank you very much!"

"Come back whenever you want!"

"Take care!"

"We'll never forget you!"

Ace continued waving his hand until the village was no longer in sight. "Well, time to go back!" Ace said to himself, but an evil grin and a glint on his eyes appeared. "But first a little 'detour'…", he turned the ship out of the original course to return to the island where he defeated the pirates.

**Hours later, Magnolia Town…**

Ace was walking back to Fairy Tail whistling happily, ignoring the people who walked besides him with wide eyes.

But who could blame them? Ace was dragging two large treasure chests full of gold, a large bag full of golden coins on one of his shoulders; he was wearing a cape made of gold, and rings with jewels (rubies, sapphires, emeralds, etc) in each of his fingers, two necklaces made of gold with diamonds on it and a belt made of silver (What? Did you think that everything was made of gold?) with other jewels on it.

"Hehehe, the reward was better than I expected" he said with a large grin on his face, but suddenly that grin disappeared. "But I didn't get any information on the job, damn it". He began to think about the other missions where he was able to get some information, but still it wasn't enough.

"If this continues I'm not sure if I'll be able to defeat him once that I found him" Ace said in a serious tone "Well forget about that!" he said replacing that seriousness with another smile "Time to go back, and have something to eat!".

**Fairy Tail…**

"Look, Ace is back" a member said, Lucy, who was in the guild at the moment, heard this and turned her head to welcome him "Welcome back Ac…" Lucy stopped when she saw all the treasure that Ace was carrying "EEEEEEHHHHHH?", "Hm?" Ace said raising his head "Oh, hi Lucy, how are you?". "I'm f-f-fine, thanks" 'where the heck did he found all that?'.

Mira almost dropped the glass that she had in her hands when she saw Ace."W-W-Wow Ace, you really brought a lot of jewels this time" she said in awe.

"You mean this?, this is just what I could carry by myself, the rest is on my house" Ace said in a matter of fact tone.

'The rest?, how much treasures does he has?' Lucy wondered.

Ace sited on the bar table next to Lucy, but he couldn't ignore the feeling that something weird was happening. "Hmmmmm…this is strange". "What is it, Ace?" Mira asked him with a smile and her eyes still slightly widened from the treasure.

"Don't you think it's too quiet over here?" Ace asked "I don't hear a fight between Natsu and Gray, Cana is not drinking over a table and Wakabe is picking up his cigarettes".

"Oh, that's because **she** arrived a few minutes ago" Mira said.

"**She**?, wait are you talking about Er-" "Ace". Ace couldn't finish his question when he heard a voice behind him.

Ace turned his head to see Erza standing next to a giant, jeweled horn. "Good, you've arrived in time to help Gray, Natsu, and myself with something I discovered on my last job." She said before pausing and looking at him more closely. "Your reward was just 2 million jewels, where did get found all that?" She asked pointing at his golden cap and Ace gulped."Well…"Ace tried to explain.

"You didn't hide a treasure for yourself again, right?" Erza said with a serious tone.

"No, no, no Erza, this is huh… well, it's kind of err… y-you know…"Ace was trying to find an excuse for all the treasure but Erza interrupted him again.

"Ace, please come here." Erza said and Ace's eyes moved around quickly before sighing and walking to stand in front of Erza. "You have a bag full of golden coins, two treasure chests full of gold and you're wearing a golden cape and a belt made of platinum." Erza said "It's made of silver, actually" Ace said scratching the back of his head. "Whatever is made of, you know I've told several times to get rid of those old pirate-habits of yours?"

"But I just couldn't resist Erza" Ace said waving his hands trying to calm her"When I see a treasure I just have to take, its part of my nature!" Ace said trying to convince Erza with no avail.

Erza sighed "Seriously, you'll never change" said with her hands on her whips.

Lucy was watching this with wide eyes "That guy was able to beat Natsu easily but she has him looking just as terrified as everyone else here…" She said in amazement and Natsu's eyebrow twitched as he glared at her. "Ace didn't beat me; he just froze me and ran!" He declared and she sweat dropped. 'After he blasted you to the wall with a single punch…'She thought to herself as Happy looked up at Lucy

"You're wrong." Happy said as Erza continued to glare at Ace as he shook his head quickly, his hands up in a calming gesture. "Ace and Erza are about at equal standing in combat." He said and Lucy looked down at him with wide eyes. "B-but she subjuga-","However" he interrupted "they've been close friends for eight years now and she's always been lecturing him about not doing anything inappropriate, like those pirate-habits of his." He said and she looked back at them with wide eyes before giggling slightly.

Ace had one hand up in a gesture asking her to wait as he took one of the necklaces he was wearing to give it to her.

"Are you planning to bribe me or something?" She asked and Ace blinked a few times before gave her a hurt expression.

"C'mon Erza, you know that Ace always to bring you a souvenir when you two do separate jobs" Mirajane told her and Erza gave a small smile.

"Sorry, thanks for the necklace, is quite beautiful" Erza told Ace and he smiled again "Hehehe, I knew you would like it"

"Ok, we'll meet in four hours on the train station to make the job" Erza said and Ace nodded his head "And **this** time you won't steal anything, even if I have to knock you out". Ace didn't nod at this, what made Erza glare at him.

"W-would she really knock him out?" Lucy asked and everyone around her nodded their heads immediately and at the same time. "Aye." Happy said confidently and Lucy sweat dropped. 'So violent…'She thought as Gray suddenly gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey Erza, since your usual partner is here doesn't that mean we're not needed anymore?" Gray asked and Erza looked back over at him. "No, I still need yours and Natsu's help as well." She said and everyone's, with the exception of Lucy's and Ace's, eyes bulged in surprise as they started murmuring amongst themselves.

"Ace and Erza teaming up is already powerful enough… but Natsu… and even Gray?" Mirajane said as she brought a finger to her lips. "I've never imagined this but… "She said as she looked up. "This might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail…" She said and Lucy's eyes went wide in surprise.

"We'll meet at the train station in four hours, prepare yourselves." She said before walking over the jeweled horn and picking it up effortlessly, Ace walking with her also picking his treasure.

As they walked outside Ace gave a small sigh. "You really should get rid of those habits." Erza said and Ace gave a small grin "I don't think I can, but I'll do my best" he said as he nodded his head in agreement before looking at the horn curiously. "This is from the demon I went to subjugate." She said with a grin and Ace gave a slow whistle. "After the townspeople decorated it I decided to bring it back." Erza said and Ace chuckled in amusement.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Erza looked over at Ace. "Were you able to find anything on that job?" She asked and Ace shook his head in negation. "No, I couldn't found anything." Ace said in a disappointing tone and Erza didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"So you're still determined to found **Him**?" She asked "Of course" Ace in a very serious tone which Erza knew it wasn't very common on him. "I see…" Erza said before looking forward and Ace glanced over at her before he put one hand on her shoulder. Erza looked over at him again to see a grin on his face and she gave a small smile. "I know." Erza said and Ace nodded his head once before removing his hand from her shoulder as they continued walking down the street, ignoring the people that quickly moved out of the way as they looked at the giant horn and the treasure with wide eyes.

**And…done the third chapter, I hope you liked it, reviews are really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own One piece or Fairy Tail**

Chapter 4: Natsu and Ace on the Train

**Magnolia Train Station, a peaceful morning (almost)… **

"WHY THE HELL DOES A MONSTER LIKE ERZA EVEN NEED HELP!" Natsu demanded angrily "AND ACE IS COMING TOO, THIS CAN'T GET WORSE!"

"How the hell should I know!" Gray shot back. "Besides, if Ace or Erza actually do need help I alone would be enough." He said and Natsu slammed his forehead against Gray's.

"THEN JUST GO BY YOURSELF! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO GO,I STILL REMEMBER MY FIRST JOB WITH ACE!" Natsu roared and Gray slammed his head against Natsu's.

"FINE THEN, DON'T GO! YOU CAN JUST GET YOURSELF SHOT IN THE HEAD BY ACE AFTERWARDS!" Gray yelled back as they struggled.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Lucy screamed in frustration and they both stopped to look at her in confusion. "Why can't you two get along?"

"Why are you here anyways?" Natsu asked. "MIRA-SAN ASKED ME TOO!" She screamed

"Why do you always carry your sleeping bag, huh?" Gray asked angrily as he and Natsu once again glared at each other. "To sleep on it, duh!" Natsu shot back.

'This is going to be troublesome…'Lucy thought with a sigh before smiling mischievously. "Ah! Erza-san, Ace, this way!" She yelled and they both froze.

"Let's be nice to each other!" Gray said as they put their arms over each other's shoulders and smiled widely. "Aye aye, sir!" Natsu said.

"This is funny!" Lucy said as she burst into laughter.

"YOU TRICKED US!" They both yelled in surprise. "Aye." Happy said as Lucy giggled. "Maybe you two really do get along after all." She said and Gray turned to the side and kicked the ground.

"No way! Why do I have to work with those two!" He yelled before his stomach whined. "My stomach hurts…" He said. "Want a fish?" Happy asked as he held up a salmon. "NO!" Gray yelled angrily as Natsu looked at Lucy in confusion.

"Why are you here?" He asked and Lucy's eyes shot open in shock. "WEREN'T YOU LISTENING!" She demanded angrily.

"Sorry, did we make you wait?" Ace asked and Lucy turned around to see him and Erza walking up, Ace was carrying a green bag on one of his shoulders but Erza pulling a large amount of luggage behind her in a wooden wagon. "TOO MUCH LUGGAGE!" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"Hrmm?" Erza said as she looked at Lucy. "You were in Fairy Tail yesterday…Lucy isn't?" She said and Lucy look at her in surprise "Ace told me about you"Lucy gave a smile to Ace and then bowed towards Erza. "Yes,I'm a new member, my name is Lucy. Mira-san asked me to tag along so I'll try to be useful." She said and Erza smiled at her.

"I'm Erza, nice to meet you." She said before looking at Ace as he pointed at Lucy. "I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla… you're very promising." He said and Lucy's shoulder slumped as she looked down. "That was… Natsu… and it wasn't a gorilla" Lucy said sadly.

"This mission might be a little risky, but I think you'll be okay." Erza said confidently, and Ace nodded his head. "RISKY!" Lucy screamed.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" Ace said grinning and Erza nodded "FUN!" Lucy screamed even louder.

"Hmph." Natsu said and Ace paused as everyone looked at Natsu. "I don't know what our task is, but I'll go on one condition." Natsu said and both Ace and Erza looked at him with mild surprise. "Condition?" Erza asked as Ace raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I-IDIOT!" Gray yelled at Natsu in surprise before looking at Erza and Ace nervously. "I… I would work for free if it was for you guys." He said as Erza continued to look at Natsu steadily. "Name it." She said as Natsu looked back at her just as steadily.

"When we return, I want to fight you and Ace one on one." He said and Lucy and Gray looked at him in shock as Ace sighed "Isn't going to end like always?" he asked him. "I'm different from back then." Natsu shot back confidently.

"Y-you IDIOT!" Gray yelled in shock "The first fight with **either **of them would be enough to kill you!"

"You've really grown up." Erza said as she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm not very confident in myself…maybe Ace would want to." She said and Ace glared at her "Why should I fight him, he challenged you!" Ace said and crossed his arms "Besides I'm not very confident either".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT CONFIDENT!" Natsu demanded angrily. "FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!" He roared before pointing a finger at Ace. "And don't think I've forgotten how you froze me and ran off Ace!" Natsu yelled. Ace and Erza looked at each other for some seconds before nod their heads in agreement. "Very well" ,Erza said "If you think you're strong enough to fight us, we'll take the challenge" Natsu heard with a steady gaze and nodded once in agreement.

"Gray, do you want to fight us too?"Ace asked him but Gray shook his head in negation.

Fire erupted from Natsu's head as he looked up. "I'M IN! LET'S DO THIS!" He roared

* * *

**Moments later on the train…**

"You're so hopeless Natsu" Gray said to Natsu(who was getting motion sickness) "Go sit somewhere else if you're going to be annoying" "Ugh" was all that Natsu could answer. "It seems that he still hates to travel like this" Ace said while he was polishing one of his guns. "I know it happens every time but it still looks very painful" Lucy said. Erza saw him and sighed "There's no other way" she said "Come sit next to me" "Aye" Natsu said in a tired tone 'I should probably move' Lucy thought while she stood up and sit between Gray and Ace and Natsu sited next to Erza.

Suddenly, Erza punched Natsu in the stomach knocking him out and began to fall over "That should make it" She said as she caught him and laid his head on her lap.

Everyone but Ace (who was still polishing his gun) looked at her in shock. "W-What kind of magic do you use Erza-san?" Lucy asked her "You can call me Erza" she said looking at Lucy.

"Erza's magic is beautiful" Happy said with a smile "blood comes out at the end, her opponent's blood" He said and Lucy looked at him nervously "How's that beautiful?"

"It's nothing special" Erza said and indicated Gray with one hand "I think Gray's magic is more beautiful".

"Hmph!" Gray said and held his left hand palm up, and put his right fist on top of it and a cold wind came out of his hands, when he opened his hand, he revealed an ice sculpture of the Fairy tail mark "Wah!" Lucy said in awe with a smile on her face.

"It's ice magic" Gray explained "It doesn't really fit you though" she said and Gray shrugged "Who cares?".

Lucy suddenly before she looked at Gray and Natsu "Ice" She said pointing at Gray "Flame" she said pointing at Natsu and her eyes widened in realization "Ah!, No wonder you two don't get along" she said giggling.

"Is that so?" Erza asked Gray but he just hmphed and looked away

"By the way Lucy" Ace asked her "What kind of magic can you do?"

"Oh, I'm a celestial spirit mage!" she said showing the bag with her keys and Ace's eyes widened slightly "Hmmm…that's an interesting ability" he complimented her.

Erza noticed a familiar piece of paper in the bag with keys "That's not a key, isn't?" she said pointing at the paper.

"No it isn't" Lucy said pulling the paper to show it to Erza "Ace gave me this paper, he told me that it's very important to keep it safe" Lucy said smiling "I think that its name was…" "Vivre card" Erza told her "Yes, I also have one" She said and pulled another vivre card from her breastplate _'What kind of place to hide a paper is that?' _Lucy wondered, "And he's right, you need to keep it safe".

"Don't worry, I will" she said and returned the vivre card to her bag, then she put a finger on her lips thoughtfully "So Gray is a Ice mage, Natsu and Ace are both fire mages and-" "Wait what?" Ace interrupted her "What did you say about me?"

Lucy blinked a few times before answer him "Oh, you're a fire mage like Natsu, aren't you? Lucy asked him "No, I'm not, where did you get that idea?" Ace told her and began to polish his other gun.

"Mira-san told me" Lucy said waving her hands.

"*Tsk* again with Mira…" Ace murmured "How many times do I have to tell her…".

* * *

**At Fairy tail…**

"ACHOO!" Mirajame suddenly sneezed.

"What's wrong Nee-chan?" Elfman asked her at the other side of the bar table.

"N-Nothing" she said smiling '_What was that?_ 'She asked to herself.

* * *

**Back at the train…**

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked him.

"I'm not a fire mage, I'm a devil fruit user" Ace told her "D-devil fruit user?" Lucy wondered "I've never heard of something like that".

"That's because Ace it's the only devil fruit user" Erza told her, suddenly she pulled a small knife "Can you show her, Ace?" Erza asked him.

"Sure" Ace said grabbing the knife and Lucy looked at him curiously "Don't panic" Gray whispered to Lucy "Huh?, what do you mean by-" before she could finish her question, she saw how Ace stabbed the knife in his chest.

Lucy was so shocked that her eyes almost pop shot out of their sockets "EEEEEHHHHH!", but when Ace removed the knife she saw that there was no wound but a small hole with flames on his chest, almost immediately the entire hole was covered by fire, and when the fire extinguished, the hole on his chest disappeared.

"W-W-WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN!"Lucy asked with her eyes open in shock, Ace smiled at her reaction "I ate the **Mera-Mera no mi, **and thanks to that I'm able to create and control fire" He explained to her "also all my body is made of fire, but in exchange of all that I'm unable to swim in sea water".

"Wow, that's an amazing ability" Lucy said in awe with her eyes widened "Hmph!, it's not so special" Gray said irritated crossing his arms.

"So, let's make the count of this "_team_" again" Ace said emphasizing the word 'team' "We are a celestial spirit girl with no combat skills" he said pointing at Lucy '_Is that really how he sees me?_' she thought with her head lowered from depression "A weird winged-talking cat" he said pointing at Happy "Aye!" Happy said raising his pawn "An exhibitionist-ice maker guy" "HEY!" Gray yelled angry, "A serious girl with a heroine complex" Erza blinked a few times "H-Heroine complex?". "A simple-minded fire-breather" Ace said looking at Natsu "Ugh" was all that he could respond. "And me, a pirate made of fire!" he said with a grin.

"That's not exactly how we would describe you" everyone but Natsu said giving him an unhappy glare."And we are supposed to work together?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow "Well of course, we're a team now" Erza said with a smile "Tch,Yeah whatever" Ace said and looked away as he crossed his arms around his chest, Lucy covered her mouth with her hand and got closer to Gray "I think we don't like him very much" she whispered to Gary "No, it's just that he doesn't like work in team very much" Gray whispered her "But you said that he is the usual partner of Erza" she whispered "Yes, he usually does jobs with Erza but-" "You guys know that I'm right here and I can hear you, right?" Ace interrupted them with a glare and both of them began to sweat nervously "Now Erza" he said turning his attention to her "would you mind to tell us what's the mission about?".

"Yeah, the idea that you need help is rare enough, even Ace is coming and you still need our help?" Gray said.

"Yeah…let me explain" She said "I was on my way back when I stopped at a bar in Onibas…"

* * *

**Flashback…**

WHERE IS MY DAMN BEER!" Erza heard a man roar before look back "Why are you so slow!" A man with short black hair and whiskers on his face demanded.

"I-I'm sorry" a waitress said as she walked with a flagon of beer."Beard don't be so angry" a man wearing a jacket said as he smoked a cigar.

"How can I not be irritated by this Rayule!" He demanded "We finally found the lullaby but it was all sealed up!" Beard yelled as he slammed his flagon on the table "How'd they do that! We can't break that stupid seal!".

"Idiot!, you're too loud" Rayule hissed and a large man on their table nodded his head "Yes too noisy" he said

"SHIT!" Beard said, spitting out some of his beer as his eyes shot open in surprise.

"It's not like we can break the seal even if we had more people." A dark haired man also sitting at the table said with a smile and they all looked at him curiously. "Huh?" Rayule asked as the man pushed his chair back. "I'll take care of the rest, so you guys just go on and head back to the Guild." He said before standing up. "Please let Eligor-san know I'll definitely come back with Lullaby in two days." He said with a smile before walking away.

"For real!" Rayule said in shock as the others looked at him in equal surprise. "Did you figure out how to break the seal?" He asked as Beard slammed his beer flagon down in celebration. "WAY TO GO, KAGE-CHAN!" He yelled as the man walked out of the bar.

* * *

**Flash back end…**

"Lullaby?" Gray asked as the train began to slow down.

"The lullaby…is it some sort of magic to put people to sleep?" Lucy asked

Ace, didn't say anything as he kept his arms crossed, his head slightly dropped and a shadow covering his eyes

"I don't know, but if it was sealed that means it must contain some kind of powerful magic" Erza said thoughtfully

"Ace, what do you think about this?" Gray asked him but he didn't answer."Ace?"

"Maybe he's thinking about the information…" Lucy wondered.

Several seconds passed but Ace still didn't move "Oh, he must be thinking really hard" Happy said

Erza watched him more closely "or maybe he's just…".

Gray touch one of his shoulders but when he did it Ace's head fall over to the window and the shadow in his eyes disappeared to reveal that they were actually closed.

"Zzzzzzzzz…" Ace snored softly and everyone but Erza and Natsu jaw dropped "HE FALL ASLEEP" Gray and Lucy screamed together.

"Fufufufu…it seems that my story didn't get his interest at all" Erza laughed softly

"Anyway Erza" Gray said forgetting the sleeping Ace "It just sounds like a simple job they were doing" Gary said "It doesn't sound like anything special".

"Yeah…that's what I told myself as well…" she said as her expression began to turn serious "Until I remembered the name Eligor" Erza said and they looked at her curiously "The ace of the Mage Guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Eligor".

"Shi-shinigami?" Lucy said as she started to sweat nervously "It's a nickname he was given because he kept taking assassination requests. The council prohibits mages from taking them, but he chose money instead" Erza said as the train completely stopped.

"So then six years ago… the Guild was ousted from the Mage Guild League and categorized as a Dark Guild." Erza said as she pulled her wagon off the train. "DARK GUILD!" Lucy yelled in surprise as sweat poured from her.

"Lucy, your skin is producing juice!" Happy said as he hovered next to her as Lucy glared at him "IT'S SWEAT!" She yelled

"I see…" Gray said seriously as he adjusted his pack.

"WAIT!" She said "You said ousted… but didn't they get punished?" Lucy asked and Erza stopped to look back at her. "They were. Eisenwald's Master was arrested and they were ordered to disband." She said as the train whistle blew before moving.

"Though, most Dark Guilds keep on functioning and ignore the order." Erza said and Lucy brought her hands to her mouth in shock. "Maybe I'll go back home…" Lucy said as she walked towards a bench. "Again?" Happy asked with a small sigh.

"It was a blunder on my part… if I only had remembered his name back then…" Erza said before bloodlust flashed in her eyes. **"I would have put them all in a blood offering." **She said demonically and Lucy screamed in terror.

"Right" Gray said "If it were just the folk at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself Erza" he said while he was walking besides her "But when it's an entire guild…".

"They got a hold a this magic lullaby and are plotting something" Erza said "I judged that we cannot overlook this matter" Then she tuned to Gray "We'll march into Eisenwald" She said with a serious tone and determined eyes.

"Sounds interesting" He said to her with a grin on his face.

"I shouldn't have come" Lucy sighed as sweat still poured from her "You're producing too much juice" Happy told her raising his pawn "Don't call it juice".

"And do you know where Eisen wald is?" Gray asked Erza.

"We came to this town to find about that" she answered him.

"Huh?" Suddenly Lucy noticed something and began to look around her "N-N-No way" Lucy said worried "Natsu and Ace…" She said and Erza and Gray stopped to see her. "THEY'RE NOT HERE!" she screamed in fright as Gray and Erza's eyes widened and sweat poured on their faces.

* * *

**Back at the train (again)…**

The train was still in movement so Natsu still had his motion sickness "haa…haa…haa…" was all that he could barely say as he panted heavily, Ace in the other hand was sleeping peacefully on his seat, his head against the window "Zzzzz…".

"Sorry, is this seat occupied?" a black haired with pineapple-like hairstyle asked, neither of Natsu or Ace answered him so he just sat on the seat.

"My my my…" the man said "You seen to be in pain, not like your friend over here" he said pointing at Ace, who was still sleeping "are you okay?" he asked to Natsu.

Natsu was actually trying to say something, but he wasn't able to talk since the train's movement was making him so sick "Fuuuu…mmmm…fuhooom…"was all that he could barely say between heavy breathing.

The man noticed the marks on Natsu's right shoulder and Ace's right Bicep "Fairy tail" He said "A regular guild, Huh? I envy you guys…"


End file.
